Révélations de Noël
by Dori4n
Summary: Un bal de Noël pour remonter le moral des élèves, une chanson, une danse, deux êtres qui se font confiance, qui se parle et s'apprennent. One shot, première fic rewieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew pitiééééééééé


**Une soirée de révélations.**

La grande salle était bondée, ce qui était fort rare en période de noël. La raison pour laquelle il y avait tant de monde était simple : Dumbledore avait jugé que vu les circonstances, une grande fête ferrait beaucoup de bien au moral des élèves.

Alors qu'habituellement peu de personne passaient les vacances à Poudlard, cette fois ci lorsque MacGonnagal était passé en relever les noms en cours de potion, au grand énervement de Rogue, presque toute la classe avait levé la main.

En entrant, nos trois amis furent proprement émerveillés par le décor enchanteur de la pièce. Les professeurs s'étaient surpassés.

Le faux plafond était garni de flocons qui semblaient tomber sur les élèves dans un ciel blanc de neige, le sol ressemblait à un tapis de glace étincelante et de superbes stalactites de cristal pendaient un peu partout dans la salle.

Le plus spectaculaire restait sans aucun doute le sapin posé majestueusement au fond de la pièce.

Une étoile de glace scintillait à son sommet, les boules et les guirlandes changeaient de couleurs toutes les secondes et de jolies et minuscules fées blanches voletaient tout autour dans un doux tintement de clochettes, laissant dans leur sillage de petites étincelles d'argents.

Tout le monde, professeur et élèves, était habillés pour l'occasion.

Ron portait la robe de soie rouge sombre que ses frères lui avaient offerte l'an passé et Harry avait revêtu la sienne, la verte en velours qu'il avait depuis la quatrième année.

Mais la star de la soirée était indéniablement Hermione.

Elle avait acheté une superbe robe de satin rouge vif, sans manches qui épousait parfaitement ses formes en s'évasant au niveau des cuisses.

Elle avait de nouveau eu recourt à la lotion de Lisenplis et ses cheveux blond cendrés retombaient en ondulant délicatement sur ses épaules dénudées.

Lorsqu'elle était arrivé dans la grande salle Harry et Ron avaient eu un peu de mal à refermer la bouche, comme la plu part des élèves présents d'ailleurs.

Ils étaient tous deux assis alors que les Bizar'Sisters, que Dumbledor avait cordialement prié de venir, jouaient un slow des plus langoureux.

Hermione avait gentiment accepté de danser avec Neville et était occupée à surveiller ses orteils.

Harry regardait distraitement autour de lui et il aperçut Cho Chang étroitement serré contre Roger Davies. Il nota avec un brin de surprise qu'il s'en fichait un peu. Par contre lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Ginny et Dean Thomas, il se dit qu'il aurait bien aimé se trouver à la place de celui-ci. La sœur de son ami était maintenant en cinquième année et devenait de plus en plus jolie. Il se garda bien de le dire à Ron de peur de se faire scier la jambe à la petite cuillère.

La musique s'acheva et Hermione revint vers eux rapidement en boitant très légèrement. Elle leur adressât un grand sourire.

Il a fait des progrès vous savez.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard amusé et sceptique.

La musique reprit, plus rapide, plus rythmée. La voix de la chanteuse s'élevât.

**Now I will tell you what I've done for you**

**Fifty thousand tears I've cried**

Dés les premières mesures un grand nombre d'élève se ruèrent sur la piste en sautant comme des diables.

Hermione resta un instant bouche bée, elle n'aimait pas vraiment le rock et ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait danser là-dessus.

**Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you**

**And you still won't hear me**

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard complice puis, coururent se mêler aux autres en riant.

Les yeux d'Hermione se promenaient sur la foule des « kangourou » et se posèrent soudain sur un jeune homme blond qui se déhanchait furieusement. Il était dos à elle, mais elle nota qu'il dansait plutôt bien.

Soudain il fit volte-face en sautant comme un possédé et elle se rendit compte avec stupeur que ce blondinet qu'elle regardait avec un brin d'envie n'était autre que…

**Don't want your hand**

**This time I'll save myself**

**Maybe I'll wake up for once**

Drago aimait cette chanson même si c'était de la musique moldue. Elle « bougeait » bien et lui permettait de danser sans retenue, ce qu'il n'avait jamais l'occasion de faire. C'était l'une des seules chose qui lui faisait oublier les récents évènements.

**Not tormented daily defeated by you**

**Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom**

Sa haine, sa colère et sa peine s'attenuaient lorsqu'il se démenait ainsi. Plus jamais son père ne lui ferait cela, il le haïssait, son admiration s'érait tari pour ne laisser que dégout et rancoeur.

Soudain il sentit un regard posé sur lui et, se retournant il tomba face à Granger.

Il eut un étrange sourire en coin…

Allez, après tout il n'avait jamais vraiment eu le choix. Il s'approchât d'elle en sautant.

**I'm dying again**

Hermione le regarda avec méfiance, un peu inquiète de la suite des événements. Qu'allait-il encore lui lancer au visage cette petite larve puante ?

Il la fixa sans bruit durant quelques secondes puis il lança…

**I'm going under**

**Drowning in you**

On sait danser chez les moldus ?

Il vit la jeune fille rester sans voix. Il eut un petit rire mi-moqueur mi-amusé et il saisit sa main.

**I'm falling forever**

**I've got to break through**

Elle se sentit entraînée au milieu de la salle et mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Malfoy m'a invité à danser… »

Et il se mit à la faire tourner.

**I'm going under**

Il réfléchit quelques instants puis se décida à lancer,

T'es plutôt jolie ce soir Granger.

Et c'était peu dire. Malgré le ton ironique qu'il avait adopté il la trouvait simplement magnifique.

**Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies**

**So I don't know what's real and what's not**

Elle se surpris à lui sourire et fût encore plus étonnée lorsqu'il lui rendit ce sourire. Elle ne vit pas les regards effarés de Ron et Harry. Elle finit par demander.

Depuis quand tu parles aux sang-de-bourbes ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

Tait-toi et danse au lieu de poser des questions stupides.

Non dits-moi je suis curieuse.

J'ai un père très strict.

Il n'en dit pas plus mais ces mots furent une révélation pour Hermione. Ainsi il était obligé de se conduire comme une brute sans cervelle, elle aurait dû s'en rendre compte.

**Always confusing the thoughts in my head**

**So I can't trust myself anymore**

Il la regardait danser avec une retenue pudique typique des jeunes filles. Ça le faisait sourire. Il l'entendit alors demander.

Et ta mère ne fait rien pour t'aider ?

Cette simple phrase eut sur lui le même effet que la gifle qu'elle lui avait envoyé en troisième année.

Quatre mois qu'il tentait de toutes ses forces de ne plus y penser et en une seconde elle lui envoyait ses souvenirs à la figure.

**I'm dying again**

**I'm going under**

Drago la regarda pendant quelques secondes sans mot dire puis, il fit vivement volte face et couru vers la sortie. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi elle le suivi.

Mal… Drago !

**Drowning in you**

**I'm falling forever**

Il claqua violemment la porte de la grande salle et parti s'asseoir sur les escaliers. Il rageait, sa douleur le rendait furieux… Seigneur comme ça faisait mal de penser à elle !

Drago ?

Elle se tenait devant lui, belle comme une rose rouge.

Laisses-moi !

Non… restes, pensa-t-il.

Il avait envie d'en parler à quelqu'un… Mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas.

**I've got to break through**

**I'm going under**

Elle était tellement désolée…

Elle n'aimait pas Malfoy, mais il avait tant changé depuis la rentrée, il était devenu presque silencieux et taciturne. Ses insultes s'essoufflaient, sa hargne avait perdu toute volonté et il semblait juste donner le change aux autres Serpentards.

Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

**So go on and scream**

**Scream at me I'm so far away**

Sa voix était douce, rassurante, pleine de compassion. En temps normal il l'aurait envoyé balader, mais là…

Ma mère est morte cet été.

Il y eu un instant de lourd silence qu'il rompit en ajoutant.

Mon père l'a tué.

Sa gorge se serrait et il crut qu'Hermione allait s'étrangler.

**I won't be broken again**

**I've got to breathe I can't keep going under**

Elle ne savait que dire. Elle le regarda, ses grands yeux bleus s'emplissaient lentement de larmes qu'il tentait de ravaler.

P… pourquoi ?

Il prit une longue inspiration.

Elle commençait à s'opposer au Seigneur des Ténèbres… elle en parlait de plus en plus, elle détestait l'idée que son époux devienne un assassin de sang froid. Elle avait peur pour moi, peur que papa me fasse suivre la même voie. Alors un soir, pendant qu'elle suppliait en sanglotant qu'il laisse tout tomber il l'a tué sans un mot.

**Drowning in you**

**I'm falling forever**

I'**ve got to break through**

**I'm going under**

La musique se tut. Il enfoui son visage entre ses mains et ne bougea plus. Désormais il haïssait ce père qu'il avait si longtemps admiré.

Il senti Hermione s'asseoir prés de lui.

Il murmura d'une voix étouffée.

Je le tuerais pour ça… elle ne méritait pas ça, elle ne devait pas mourir… pas mourir…

Une main se posa sur son épaule le faisan sursauter. Il releva la tête pour fixer la jeune fille.

Elle observa ses yeux durant quelques interminables secondes puis susurra.

Je… Je suis désolée.

Jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans cet état-là et c'est sans doute ce qui la poussa à glisser un bras autour de ses épaules.

Tout se bousculait sans sa tête, trop de peine, trop de haine, de souffrance, de peur, les images de sa mère, le son de sa voix… Il se mit à pleurer, chose rare voir impossible, et, dans un geste de désespoir, il posa son visage dans le cou d'Hermione, secoué de violents sanglots.

Elle resta un instant immobile et sans voix. Il devait vraiment aller très mal et, même si ils étaient officiellement ennemis, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser quelqu'un dans un tel désarroi. Elle referma donc délicatement ses bras autour du garçon qui gémissait doucement contre elle.

Tu n'es pas seul Drago. On t'aidera.

Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés ainsi, il ne se rendirent pas compte que lorsque les élèves sortaient de la salle ils s'arrêtaient en murmurant, effarés, ils ne virent rien, n'entendirent rien, il avait mal, elle était là pour le consoler.

Ils ne dirent rien car il n'y avait rien à dire.

Ces deux êtres habituellement rivaux se tenaient l'un contre l'autre. Pour une fois Voldemort n'avait pas divisé, il avait réuni.


End file.
